In a computing environment implementing a zero-knowledge architecture, user data may be encrypted such that a user device may be able to access the user data, while other computing devices in the computing environment may be unable to do so. However, it may be difficult to provide data recovery and/or password reset functionality while still implementing a zero-knowledge architecture.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.